


A Different Plan

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Everything about Jackson's life is going well.  He's happy, has an amazing best friend, and his wolf hybrid, Youngjae, is the best companion anyone could ask for.  In fact, he's so happy with his life that he plans to ask his parents to allow him to marry his best friend Jinyoung, but unfortunately it seems his parents have already made different plans.





	A Different Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features the following pairings:
> 
> Main: Mark/Jackson and Youngjae/Yugyeom  
> Past: Jackson/Jinyoung and Youngjae/BamBam  
> Brief Mentions: JJP and Hoseok (Wonho - Monsta X)/BamBam
> 
> Written as a Secret Santa Gift on another site.  
> The prompt given was for an arranged marriage, enemies to lovers type of fic. Enjoy!

47…. 48…. 49…. 50….

Jackson came up from his last push-up taking the towel that Jinyoung handed him gratefully. He wiped the sweat off his brow before stretching a little more. Jinyoung just watched him amused having sat down and continued reading his book.

“You know, most people tend to read in a library, not work out.” Jinyoung commented as he glanced up from his book.

Jackson just raised an eyebrow. “Well, I would read in an actual library, but this is your own personal library and you don’t seem to have any issues with me working out here. Why else would you have had this towel ready for me?”

“Maybe because you came in here one day and declared how this would be the perfect place to work out.” Jinyoung told him before shrugging. “Eh… and I do like watching you work out.” A teasing little smirk appeared on Jinyoung’s face as he continued reading the novel.

A laugh came from Jackson as he grabbed his water bottle and took a swig of it before looking around. “Hey where did our hybrids go?” he asked not seeing BamBam or Youngjae in the library. He knew that they were here when he started his work out routine.

Jinyoung just looked over at him and just raised an eyebrow. “Your wolf is probably ‘torturing’ my poor bunny.”

“I would say it was the other way around, but considering they always end up in very compromising positions…. Yeah.” Jackson said with a light blush on his cheeks at what his hybrid was probably doing to the bunny hybrid. Jinyoung simply laughed as he shifted to get more comfortable.

“We should get married one day.” Jackson told him in a mini outburst. He had been thinking about it for a while and they both were happy around each other, their hybrids got along very well, and they were best friends. It would be a very good marriage, and as a bonus, their parents should be fine with it considering that they were both from very rich families. “I mean think about it, it would be great.”

Jinyoung blinked as he looked at Jackson. “Well, I don’t see why it would be an issue, but who knows what our families have planned for us. After all, they might have things in place or we might meet other people, but I’ll tell you what. If they don’t and we don’t find anyone by 30, then I’d be happy to marry you.” he said with a smile.

Jackson grinned. “Would you like to make me happier right now?”

Placing the book down and standing up, Jinyoung stretched. “Catch me.” he told him as he ran from the room.

**~Jackson’s Home~**

When Jackson finally went home, freshly showered, and feeling amazing along with his also freshly showered hybrid, he was quite happy with today’s arrangement. He only hoped that he could get his parents to agree to not try to set him up with anyone until after 30 and give him the chance to actually ‘find’ someone to be with. Maybe he could convince them that Jinyoung would be the best choice if they insisted on finding an arrangement for him. They knew Jinyoung and they both liked him. There were times his parents even asked if they were dating, and while they were not, they were really close friends.

As they walked into the house, his hybrid froze for a moment. There were scents in this house that shouldn’t be here, and he could smell a sickly, sweet scent coming from a cat hybrid. He quickly shook his head knowing that they wouldn’t be replacing him as Jackson’s hybrid, but still apprehensive about why that scent was here. They walked into the large living room only to be greeted by Jackson’s parents, two other parents it seemed, and a quiet looking young man with a cat hybrid respectfully sitting near him.

Jackson exchanged a look with his hybrid and gently rubbed the wolf’s back to keep him calmer, even if the situation didn’t look very welcoming at the moment. Perhaps, the quiet young man was a relative of some kind and this wasn’t what it looked like to either of them. It would be fine, and everything would go the way it was supposed to be.

“Jackson! I’m so glad you are home son. I’d like you to meet the Tuan Family. We’ve been working with them for a while at the company, and we’ve finally managed to come to an arrangement with them.” Jackson’s father stated in a happy sounding tone with a hint of warning beneath the smile.

“A-Arrangement?” he asked looking over at them. No! This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be coming home to convince them to make an arrangement with Jinyoung’s family, not with whomever the fuck these people are.

“Yes, we have just finished signing the paperwork. You and their son Mark will be married around this time next year. We have a few business things to take care of and we wanted to give you two kids some time to get to know one another.” His mother said before standing and leading the other adults out of the room.

Jackson knew he couldn’t say anything now, but he would be making his displeasure at this arrangement known later. He made sure to go and sit down on the couch opposite of Mark, staring the male who was just so quiet. Jackson just knew he was going to dislike him. He was more open, more social, and this guy probably just sat down and acted like a statue for fun.

He stared at Mark and when the other went to open his mouth to introduce himself, he stopped him. “Look. Just don’t bother introducing yourself. I mean, I truthfully don’t want to marry you at all. I have someone in mind that I want to marry and so I’m going to be trying to get out of this arranged bullshit, then that will be that.”

There was a long moment of silence as Mark just stared at him for a moment. “I don’t think that will be possible. Don’t get me wrong, you aren’t exactly the type I was looking for.” the quiet male told him. “You are young, fool-hardy, and still in your idealistic stage, but our parents seem really keen on this idea and truthfully as much as I don’t like this either, it would be beneficial for the both of us.”

“I highly doubt that.” Youngjae finally spoke up in his master’s defense. The wolf hybrid had been trying his best to stay calmer and respectful, but he didn’t like this Mark kid or his weird cat. “You really think that this will work? It isn’t just you and Jackson in this relationship. I’ll have to along with your cat as well. Honestly, why would I want such a weak hybrid?”

Mark glared at the hybrid. Seriously, he was just trying to do what was best for their families. He had already made it clear that Jackson wasn’t quite what he had been looking for and now he had to deal with Jackson’s clearly untrained hybrid. This was worrisome for him because he truly cared for his hybrid and didn’t want to see him hurt or anything because of the wolf in front of him. Mark could already feel the tension running off his dearest friend and so he reached over to soothe him.

“See? The pathetic little baby has to be comforted by his master. What the hell am I going to do with such a sad, little kitten? I suppose I could pull his tail for fun and then bi- “Youngjae was cut off by a strong yell from Mark.

“Stop!” he said pulling the now shaking cat hybrid to his lap. “Shhh… it’s alright, Yugyeom. It will be alright.” he whispered to the trembling hybrid. When Yugyeom calmed down, he leveled his gaze on Youngjae. “Next time you say something like that to him, I’ll put you in your place. Just because your master didn’t train you properly doesn’t mean I’m going to let you say anything you damn well please.”

Youngjae went to retort, but Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “Maybe we can come to an arrangement of our own and still have our freedoms?”

“I’m not interested in having a marriage where my husband cheats on me all the time.” Mark said coolly as he looked at Jackson with an unamused face.

Jackson groaned in frustration. “I’m not interested in marrying you at all, so we need to settle here. Either cancel this damn marriage or I swear I will make your life miserable!”

“Grow the hell up and my answer is no.” Mark said standing up planning to leave this house. He had never met someone so damn infuriating in his life. He knew this marriage was important to his parents, but he absolutely hated the way his future husband was acting. Who the hell did this spoiled brat think he was? “I advise you to get used to the idea, because this. Is. Happening!” he spoke slowly with anger dripping into his tone. He motioned for Yugyeom to get up and follow him when several things happened all at once.

First, Youngjae tripped Yugyeom causing the hybrid to fall into the table, hitting his side hard, and making small pained noises. Second, Mark turned around to punch Youngjae in the face. Thirdly, Jackson grabbed Mark’s fist only seconds before he connected with his hybrid and now, they were both glaring at one another. Their hatred for their situation and one another was screaming loudly even though neither of them had said a word. It was clear that this altercation was going to turn into a full out brawl and it wouldn’t end well for either of the boys or their hybrids.

Yugyeom spoke up, though his voice was soft, quiet, and Youngjae would never admit somewhat pleasing to his ears. “Please Mark, master, just let it go. I’ll be alright. I just need rest and they aren’t worth disappointing your parents over. Perhaps they just need some time to get used to the idea.” he said never looking at Jackson or Youngjae and just his owner.

Mark looked back at Yugyeom and then just pulled back from Jackson. “We will have to go on dates and so I will contact you when the best time will be.” he said and then turned, checking Yugyeom out to make sure he was ok, before they left the room and said goodbye to Jackson’s parents.

**~Two Months Later~**

Jackson was lying in Jinyoung’s bed and ignoring the 10th phone call to his phone. He didn’t want to talk to the person on the other side of it and he had made it clear that he still did not want this marriage. He looked at Jinyoung, who was still basking in the afterglow, and felt a bit calmer.

“This is such bullshit! He keeps calling and I already told him that I had better things to do than to go on a date with him today. I’ve already went on ten of them in the past two months. I feel like I’ve done my obligations for the sham of a marriage we are going to have.” Jackson said complaining as he ignored the 11th call from Mark that day.

Jinyoung stretched a bit and looked up at him. “You should at least call him and tell him that you are busy. After all, he is your fiancé and we are just best friends. Your parents might get pissed at you if you keep ignoring him for me.” he said running soothing circles on Jackson’s chest.

“Whose side are you on anyway?” Jackson grumbled as he ran his hand through Jinyoung’s hair. “If I call him, then I have to hear his mouth about breaking our plans or some shit. I definitely don’t want to have to deal with that.”

Jinyoung simply hummed a bit. “Then don’t call, but then don’t complain to me when your parents cut you off or something. I’m not saying fall in love with him, but it may be better to at least give him a chance for your parents’ sake. If things don’t work out, try to get a divorce. It seems like that will be easier than trying to get out of this marriage. Or you could show him the worst side of you or something and make him beg his parents to cancel the arrangement?”

A slow smile spread across Jackson’s face as he cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks kissing him. “Jinyoung you are a genius!” he exclaimed.

“Duh.” Jinyoung said giving Jackson another kiss. He knew Jackson was busy thinking of plans on how to ruin his upcoming nuptials, but he also thought this Mark person was probably good for Jackson. It might cut into the time they hang out, but Jinyoung was alright with it. Jackson needed someone to keep him ground and he’d probably just let Jackson do whatever he wanted if they had actually gotten together. “Jackson…”

“Yes Jinyoung?” Jackson asked putting his full attention on the male.

“If you do manage to fall for him one day, please remember that we will always be best friends and you can still come talk to me about anything.” Jinyoung told him.

Jackson hugged Jinyoung a little tighter. “It will never happen, but on the off chance that it does, I will remember that.” he said and then sighed as he texts Mark that he’ll meet up with him in a couple of days. He was happy that the other simply accepted and left it at that.

**~BamBam’s Room~**

BamBam was moaning pleasure as the wolf hybrid increased the vibrations inside of him. The bunny hybrid loved the way he was played with and in some ways tortured beyond his normal limits of pleasure by the other hybrid. In fact, the best part of Youngjae to him was that the wolf hybrid never seemed to get tired of playing with him, and since bunny hybrids were known for their high stamina, he was more than happy the other just didn’t quit on him.

Another loud moan had BamBam spilling more of his seed all over his own stomach before he finally felt the vibrations ceased. What was that? About seven times? Seven times he came in the last hour and he knew that in a little while, he would want more, but he couldn’t do that just yet. He twitched as he pulled out his toy and cleaned himself off. Normally, Youngjae would do it, but the other hybrid was obviously distracted by what was going on.

“What's wrong? You seem distracted today. How are things going with that other hybrid?”, BamBam asked throwing his washcloth into a dirty clothes basket.

Youngjae sighed and looked at him. “I don't know, honestly, I can't stand him. He's such a weakling and to top it all off he's a damn cat. Every time I see him, he's always so submissive, quiet, and scared of me for some reason. It's pathetic, but I can't say that because then his master will get all annoyed with me, and start trying to discipline me like he has that right. I wish that they would have just given up on this whole marriage arrangement as it's clear that neither me nor Jackson wants anything to do with it. I'd almost go as far as to say that they're completely poor, penniless, and they just basically want us because clearly we're a lot better off and they are.”

“I see.” BamBam just went over to Youngjae and rubbed his shoulders. “I know you don't want to hear this from me, but maybe you should give him a chance. After all, he's a cat hybrid. You know that they aren't treated similarly to the way we are, especially not if they're male. I'm not saying you have to settle for some weak little hybrid. I mean, you could always come see me anyway, what exactly is a cat hybrid going to do, but perhaps we should at least try to get along to make it easier on Jackson.”

“I know it would be easier on Jackson if I would at least accept the hybrid. I just... it's so hard to just be okay with such a weakling. I mean, seriously, I feel like I'm being tortured and I'm not even the one that is really matters to overall.”

BamBam just nodded his head. “I know it feels like you're being tortured. It sucks that if our masters get married, we're the ones who have to essentially mate with the other master’s hybrid if he has one and its complete b.s. However, I'll always be here for you, Youngjae and so you don't really have to worry about whether that hybrid will be good for you. I must admit I wonder why that Mark guy took on a cat hybrid. I don't know maybe you're right. Maybe his family is poor and just trying to marry into money. Why else get a cat hybrid? I know I should be focusing on that, I guess it's something that's going to bug me for a while

Youngjae just flopped back on the bed. “I suppose you're right. I'm sure we're going to be forced to go on another date with them soon enough, but I'll probably just end up ignoring that damn hybrid like I've always done. Still, you weren't wrong when you said I should give him a chance. Who knows maybe he'll surprise me and do something interesting.”

“I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or not, but you should probably figure it out at the very least you can have some fun with him, right?” BamBam asked

“Yeah, I can definitely have some fun with them but for right now I can have some more fun with you.” Youngjae smirked and then pinned BamBam down on the bed. “Up for another round bunny?”

BamBam laughed. “Always”

**~Mark’s House – One Month After Jackson’s New Plan~**

Mark was looking in the mirror to make sure his outfit looked nice for his date tonight. While he was happy that Jackson wasn't blowing off their dates anymore, he really wished that Jackson would take this more seriously. The older male was convinced that Jackson was simply acting out on their outings to try and scare him off, but Mark wasn't going to be scared off that easily. He had dealt with plenty of people who just wanted to try and get out of contracts, but he wasn't going to allow this to be the first time it worked. Honestly, the main thing that Mark was worried about had to be his hybrid.

The cat hybrid had been rather quiet on their dates with Jackson and Youngjae, and Mark had to admit that he was rather curious as to what the wolf hybrid was saying to keep the cat hybrid in that state. There had been a few times when he had caught Youngjae saying things to Yugyeom that would make the cat hybrid skin crawl. Each time, he made sure to correct the behavior and sometimes with the threat of telling Jackson’s parents about the encounters. Tonight, was another date in which both him and Jackson would be slightly separated from their hybrids to allow them chances to bond, while they had a chance to bond. Mark could only hope that-.

Yugyeom rushed into the room suddenly and caused Mark to look up with a bit of shock on his face. He was curious to know why his dear, little cat hybrid had decided to rush into his room when he was usually much more respectful than that. The hybrid wasn't even ready for their date tonight, and it worried Mark because he didn't know what was going on. Typically, the hybrid would have already been ready and came to check on him to make sure that he was ready as well.

“What's going on?” he asked as he looked the hybrid up and down. The hybrid’s hair was disheveled, clothing wasn't completely on properly, and the hybrid seem to be more frightened than annoyed at least for going on this date. Mark knew that his hybrid didn't get along with Youngjae very well, but he had never seen this look on his hybrid’s face before.

“I can't do this master” Yugyeom told him with a look of worry across his face. “It's absolutely clear that Youngjae hates me and everything that I stand for, even if I try to show him something newer about myself, I feel like he would just laugh at me or use it against me in some way that I'm not prepared for. I hate that I'm causing you so much trouble. If it was just a simple matter of him not liking me, I'm sure something about me would be worth it, but it doesn't seem to be.”

A sigh left Mark’s lips. He knew that it might be something like this, but he was sincerely hoping that his dear hybrid. He felt that while his hybrid has very valid points his hybrid knows that they need to do this for the sake of his family and for the sake of Jackson’s. It wasn't like Mark had even wanted to marry someone like Jackson, but things were what they were, and both had to accept it. If he knew of something else that they might be able to do, Mark would more than happily take that option, but unfortunately both sets of their parents were already excited and spending tons of money on their wedding that would happen in about nine months or less.

“Look, I know you're not very fond of Youngjae, but I feel like you two should really try to work things out.” Mark told him in a caring tone.

“But he hates me… nothing I do ever seems to be good enough for him. I'm pretty sure he's just humoring me, and it really doesn't help that I can smell a bunny hybrid all over him almost every time that he has to go on a date with us. I understand not wanting me after knowing me, but he doesn’t know me yet.” Yugyeom said with a frown on his features. “I should just ask for a truce so that we can get along well enough for you two. I’m just a cat hybrid. Nothing special.”

A loud crack was heard as Mark punched the wall next to him, but Yugyeom didn’t look up. Mark never hit him or anything, but he did manage to get angry at times and hit a wall. “You are special Yugyeom. I don’t care what the rest of the world says about cat hybrids, you are special. You don’t have to be a specific type of cat to have meaning and don’t let that idiotic wolf hybrid of my brat of a future husband make you think otherwise. I wouldn’t have adopted you if I didn’t think you were special for just being you.”

Yugyeom looked at Mark skeptically. He knew Mark nor his family nor Jackson’s family for that matter had anything against him for being a normal cat hybrid, but it didn’t mean others didn’t. He had question himself plenty of times wondering why he couldn’t be a tiger or a panther or something. When Mark didn’t look away, Yugyeom relented. “You’re right. Let me go get ready. They’ll be here soon if they even show up.”

It was thirty minutes later that Jackson and Youngjae showed up at the door. If both Mark and Yugyeom were honest, they were shocked that they were on time. In fact, they had expected to be sitting in the outfits for their dates for at least another hour or two. Mark was already planning to give the restaurant and explanation for their lateness to their reservation. The two shared a look as they wondered what on earth Jackson and Youngjae had planned that they would actually be on time. It wasn’t as if the two had changed their mind with the tension that was still heavily in the air.

Yugyeom played with the sleeves of his long-sleeved, soft, silk-like, black, button down shirt. He was dressed simply with that shirt, a matching silk-like choker, simple belt, black pants, and shoes that actually brought out a lot of his natural beauty. “Should we get going?” he asked softly as he looked up to see Youngjae.

Jackson had been staring at Mark, who was wearing a red suit with a button-down black shirt beneath it. The restaurant they were going to was pretty nice and Jackson couldn’t believe how hot Mark looked in red. He could only imagine he would look hotter with red hair, but then he shook his head when Yugyeom said something. No. He was supposed to hate him and drive him away, not notice how sexy it was when Mark bit his li- nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

“Heh heh. Yeah… let’s um… getting going.” Jackson said as they led the other two to the car and then drove off to their destination.

**~The Date: Markson~**

The restaurant was enchanting, and the staff took the double dating pair to their separate, but close dining rooms. The reserved area consisted of a middle room with a couch, a few chairs, a place for light drink refreshments or something to talk before the meals were beginning to be served. The separate rooms each had smaller, intimate tables for talking and large pillows on the floor for them to sit at them. Once a few more pleasantries were exchanged, they walked into their respective rooms for their dates.

It seemed to take forever for Jackson, but when they were finally seated in the room, he couldn’t help himself as he blurted out. “You look nice tonight.”

Mark was startled by Jackson’s comment as he hadn’t expected to hear the compliment from the male’s lips. For the past, several dates, Jackson had been anything but nice or decent in what Mark had already deduced was his sad attempt at getting the arrangement broken. However, this was something he wasn’t expecting, and he was more than happy to get the compliment if the small smile that he graced Jackson with was anything to go by.

The older and quieter of the pair took a long look at Jackson. He was dressed in a nice suit that made Mark’s mouth water slightly. Mark had never thought of his future spouse as unattractive, and this was another night in which he could see why anyone would be lucky to have Jackson if they were only concerned with looks. They would be a very handsome couple but looks were where it all seemed to end.

He didn’t even understand why it was so hard for them, Jackson and Youngjae, to accept that this arrangement had been made. There was little to nothing that they could do to change the arrangement unless they wanted to fight their parents and lose pretty much everything. Mark also didn’t feel as though he’d be a bad partner for Jackson. He seemed to be the calm to Jackson’s storm and Jackson was the fire that melted the iciness that seemed to be his heart and soul.

What else could someone want in a partner besides someone who was smart, sexy, and committed to their relationship? It wasn’t as though Mark was going to run around and cheat on Jackson. That wasn’t his style even though he knew that Jackson was more than likely still finding comfort in other people. Mark wouldn’t admit that it hurt just a little bit to have Jackson continuously messing around as though they were essentially engaged to be married within a year.

He pushed aside his feelings on the matter, not wanting to stoop down to Jackson’s level, and start hating the younger male. Instead, he gave Jackson a sexy little smirk that he knew Jackson felt straight in his lower regions. “Thank you. I’m glad you finally noticed.” he said with the sassy little remark punctuated with a hint of sultriness.

Jackson bit his lip as his gaze leveled on Mark and the way the other seemed to move with his flirty remark. “What? Nothing to say back to me?” he asked teasing.

Mark laughed causing Jackson to smile a bit. “Well, I suppose I could compliment you. You have nice…. Ears.” Mark’s laugh seemed to increase in volume with Jackson’s disappointed look. “I’m sorry. I’ll be serious, but I couldn’t help myself and your face was priceless.” he said dissolving into another fit of giggles. “No, seriously, you look really good tonight as well.”

A proud smile appeared on Jackson’s face as the waiter came in and took their orders. Mark ordered a nice wine to compliment their meals and sipped his glass slowly as they somehow managed to slip into an easy conversation for once. Mark was impressed that Jackson wasn’t being a complete ass like he had been on several occasions before now.

“….so anyway, I didn’t even realize that I was that angry, but the car’s CD player was completely destroyed. All I had done was ask my friend to look for something for me and they claimed they did without ever doing it.” Mark said laughing with a hint of embarrassing pink on his cheeks.

Jackson was cracking up. “I might have paid to actually see that one. You’re so quiet that I would’ve never guessed, but they do say that it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for.”

“Isn’t that more for ‘in bed’ than out of it?” Mark asked having heard the saying, but never quiet understanding it to the fullest ability that he could.

“Sometimes. I think it is used mainly due to not being able to read a quiet person’s thoughts. It can be really unnerving to have to try and dissect that. For all anyone knows they could be on a date with a serial killer!” Jackson explained with a bit more enthusiasm than Mark felt that he should have.

Their food arrived not much later as they both ate and even shared their food with one another. Jackson was happy that Mark seemed a lot more down to earth than he had pictured before, and this meant that maybe he would be amenable to the idea of them also dating outside of their marriage. It wasn’t that unconventional to have a non-traditional marriage and this way they could honor their parents’, and both be happy. He had been thinking of it all night and felt like there was no way Mark could possibly refuse an offer like that. Today, he was excited to present his plan and go on his date. With as easy-going as their date was tonight, he felt it would work.

Once they were more than halfway finished with their food, Jackson sipped his wine and looked at Mark. “So, I’ve been thinking about our arrangement, and please hear me out before you say anything. I’m not thinking about breaking it as you’ve made it plenty clear enough that you have no interest in ending it.” Jackson said taking another sip before he looked at Mark. “I’ve come up with the perfect solution that would make us both happy.”

“Solution?” Mark said placing his glass of wine down without taking another sip of his own as he wanted to know exactly what was going through Jackson’s mind. He had a feeling that he probably wasn’t going to like it.

Jackson took a deep breath. “Yes. I realize that we will be at an impasse as I’ve fought against being in an arranged marriage, and you are perfectly fine with going along with what our parents have laid out even if you don’t personally want it. My proposal is that we get married, obviously, but that we also date other people outside of our marriage. Of course, we would need to keep it discrete because we wouldn’t want either of our families shamed due to our actions, but this is the best of both worlds.”

Mark stared at him as he took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked with his voice sounding almost deadly calm.

Jackson suddenly felt as if what he asked wasn’t such a great idea. He replayed the whole conversation over in his head wondering if he had made a mistake in his speech. As far as he could tell, he didn’t make any mistakes with his proposal, and so it had to be something else. Neither of them seemed to want the arrangement and so he wasn’t sure how this was a bad idea, but the way Mark seemed to clam up on him when they were making so much progress told him that asking for something like that had been a very stupid idea. Before he could speak up again to try and explain his reasoning further, Mark spoke up.

“I must be an idiot. For a moment there, I thought I could handle the worst that you would throw at me. I realized that we were both thrown into this situation, but I never thought you’d have the audacity to ask me to open our marriage, especially after I said no the first time you thought of suggesting it! I know that I am not in love with you yet, but we still have at least seven or so months to build our relationship and develop feelings for one another. You know, I don’t think I’ve hated you until this exact moment.” Mark said standing up and Jackson felt the cold shiver of Mark’s anger run down his spine.

He got up to try and defend his idea, but Mark’s coldness pissed him off. “What the fuck Tuan? I came up with this so it would be beneficial for both of us and you are acting like this. In this way, we wouldn’t have to worry about any infidelity in our marriage because we’ve already decided to see other people who could better satisfy us.”

“What the fuck Jackson! We’ve never slept together. You have no idea if I could satisfy you or not, but before even trying, you suggest we allow others into our marriage because you can’t be satisfied with one person?!” Mark said glaring at him.

“I am very satisfied with one person! It’s just not someone like you!” Jackson said and knew he messed up even worse when he felt the sting of a slap on his cheek. Mark turned and left the room leaving Jackson still a bit shocked that Mark had slapped him.

**~The Date: YugJae~**

Yugyeom followed Youngjae into their dedicated room quietly. He wasn’t even sure what to say to the other hybrid considering their history with these dates. They always seemed to go one way or another, and neither of those ways happened to be good. If Youngjae was having a good day, then he asked boring questions and ignored all the answers. If Youngjae was annoyed, then he let Yugyeom know that he was annoyed the entire time. Their last date was a compilation of Youngjae complaining about his outfit choice, his species in particular, and the arranged marriage of their masters. Yugyeom could only guess what tonight’s date would end up like.

Youngjae went into the room and ordered for both of them as it was customary for him to do as such here. Yugyeom didn’t mind it as he always tended to order something Yugyeom would like from delicious seafood dishes to sweet, cream-filled desserts. He told the waiter to bring them both glasses of champagne and then sighed when the door was shut. Youngjae could tell that Yugyeom was probably preparing for another date of eat and listen to him complain, but he was going to give BamBam’s idea a try today.

Change of heart?

He wouldn’t think so though he had found the cat hybrid’s scent to be a bit more appealing in recent weeks. Youngjae would never admit that to his master however as he knew how much his master wanted to get out of this marriage. For the moment, Youngjae was going to take in how good Yugyeom looked tonight. He had expected to be able to make fun of the younger male’s outfit, but instead, he had been shocked when they opened the door. Mark always tended to look nice, but Yugyeom sometimes looked awkward in his own clothing. It made Youngjae wonder if he was truly a beloved hybrid after all.

Today was different. Yugyeom looked absolutely fuckable in his all black ensemble. The thick, silk-like choker only adding to the allure of the cat hybrid in his opinion. It made Youngjae want to bite and nibble on the exposed pieces of skin and mark the little hybrid in more ways than one. The thoughts weren’t odd for him, but lust was simply that lust. At least right now, Youngjae felt as though being stuck with screwing the cat wouldn’t be so bad.

“Why did you decide to actually dress well tonight?” he asked without thinking about how it may sound to Yugyeom. His eyes were instead concentrating on some of the exposed bits of collarbone that his inner wolf was near begging to sink its teeth into.

Yugyeom looked at him a bit startled. It was a small compliment, wasn’t it? Should he answer with the truth or should he just lie to him? He guessed that it didn’t matter considering that Youngjae was probably just shocked by his appearance. “The truth? I simply wore this because I figured you were just going to bitch and complain about how you hated this arrangement, how you just wanted the date to be over, and that you would smell horribly of that bunny hybrid when you came. So, I didn’t put much thought into the outfit and just put it together in ten minutes.”

Youngjae flinched a bit because he knew that it would be exactly how this date would be going had Yugyeom not dressed the way he had tonight. What could he say that wouldn’t sound awful to the younger male? After a few moments, he realized that there wasn’t much he could say that wouldn’t sound negative and spoke up anyway. “Maybe you should do that more often. You look really good tonight.” The look that Yugyeom gave him wasn’t completely unexpected, but he could also see the way the hybrid’s eyes had sparked a bit when he had done it.

The blush was unwelcomed on the face of the person wearing it. “I… I suppose I will keep that in mind.” he said embarrassed by the way Youngjae’s comment had affected him.

By the time that their food arrived, they seemed to have fallen into a comfortable conversation between one another. Both of them wondering if their respective confidants had been on to something when they had suggested to actually give one another a chance. Yugyeom had been wondering if he should have dressed nicer than he had, but then again Youngjae seemed to like his look based on the compliments that he had received from him and the way he could tell that the wolf hybrid’s scent changed just a little bit.

The idea that he had caused the scent change was enough to make him happier than he cared to admit at this moment of time. If he could have guessed that a simple change into all black clothing would have produced this response, then he would have tried this ages ago and things would’ve have been much simpler for his master. Yugyeom wondered briefly is his own scent had changed to display how pleased he was by Youngjae’s attentions. The thought caused a bit more embarrassment to show up across his face as he quickly focused on his food.

In fact, he was so focused on his food that Youngjae’s voice commanding him to be careful with how much and how fast he was eating had come as a shock to his system. He didn’t want to admit that he had been lost in thoughts about the wolf, but when he looked up with surprised, he was almost positive that Youngjae could read exactly what was on his mind. At least that is what Yugyeom wanted to believe was going on when Youngjae leaned a bit closer to him.

Youngjae’s thumb wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of Yugyeom’s lips and he looked at him with a little smile on his features. “You shouldn’t be such a messy eater sometimes, at least not while dressed like that. It makes me think of more than inappropriate things that I want to do with you right now. “he said to him quietly and in a voice that had Yugyeom wondering about how Youngjae could use his voice in other ways.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Yugyeom’s voice came out as a small whisper. Yugyeom’s eyes met Youngjae’s as he felt him gently wiping his lips clean. He could feel Youngjae moving closer as his eyes slowly began to close. His heart was pounding in his chest. This moment was perfect for his first kiss, but before their lips connected, he was being pulled away.

Yugyeom’s eyes flew open in shock and he saw a matching shocked look on Youngjae’s face, as Mark pulled Yugyeom away with a strongly noted. “We’re leaving.” They passed Jackson on their way out who seemed to be wearing a look that was a mix of regret and anger on his face.

**~The Aftermath ~**

The cab ride back home was in complete silence as Yugyeom tried to piece together what had happened on his master’s date. All he knew was for once he was getting along with Youngjae and then suddenly all of it was taken away from him in an instant. Why did he have to ruin such a perfect moment with whatever the hell it was that happened between them tonight? He had basically told him that he needed to try and give this thing with Youngjae a chance and even gave him a pep talk about the whole thing, only to end up pulling him away right when he was going to receive his first kiss from the wolf? What the actual hell was going on?

Mark continued to be silent until they made it to the house. He couldn’t believe Jackson had the nerve to ask such a thing of him when they were having a good date for once. Did he look like the type of person that would want to share his lover and basically be nothing more than a husband in name only? If he hadn’t hated Jackson before, he was most certainly not one of his biggest fans now. The moment Jackson had even suggested that garbage was the end of the date for him.

His hand still stung from when he had slapped Jackson across the face. He quickly went to the kitchen to get a little bit of ice for it, and then turned heading up to his room as he knew Yugyeom was following him. Once he got undressed and had finally cooled down, he looked over at Yugyeom. “I’m sorry.” he said to the still confused hybrid.

“What happened master? You seemed to be so calm all this time while dealing with Jackson. What could he have done this time to make you want to leave?” Yugyeom asked as he took over holding the ice to Mark’s palm. “How did you hurt your hand?”

A stilted laugh left Mark’s mouth. “Oh that? I slapped him across the face when he suggested that we have an open marriage. I haven’t slept with anyone since the official announcement of our engagement and yet he’s clearly been seeking those comforts while engaged to me. I had looked the other way, but to ask me if I would allow it to continue was complete bullshit.”

Yugyeom frowned and moved to comfort his master by pulling him into a half hug. He knew that his master valued marriage and a relationship regardless of the circumstances. “Maybe he feels as though you don’t truly want or value the marriage?” Yugyeom said trying to soothe the anger that his master was feeling now. “I don’t know him, but he doesn’t seem to be the brightest all the time.” he told him.

“I… well… you aren’t wrong, but honestly he just seems so immature at times. I know it’s a shock, but it’s been months. I would’ve thought the initial shock would’ve worn off by now. We aren’t even halfway to the date of the wedding and he absolutely refuses to even give this a chance.” Mark said sounding a bit more irritated and just a hint sad. “He said that a person like me could never satisfy him, but how would he know if we’ve never done anything! It’s not like I’m not interested in the idea, but it would’ve been nice to get to know him more. I just… maybe I should…”

“No! No, you shouldn’t master.” Yugyeom said with a fierceness that Mark had only seen a few times. “You should not ignore your values because he can’t respect your arrangement. If you do, then you will regret it and hate yourself for it. It wouldn’t be fair to you after all the work you’ve been doing to keep this together if you just gave in. No. He shouldn’t get rewarded for bad behavior, but maybe… maybe you should treat him like the naughty child he is desperately trying to be.” he said with a nod as though it was the perfect solution.

Mark just closed his eyes and shook with silent giggles. “Alright. Alright. I will think about it.” he said rubbing Yugyeom’s hair with his non-hurt hand. “Enough about me, how did your half of the date go? Was it as bad as it usually goes?” he asked him with a look of concern for the cat.

For a few moments, Yugyeom didn’t answer him as his mind was replaying all the events of the night up to Mark pulling him away from Youngjae. “I… no actually.” he said with a small smile appearing on his features. “It was actually going really well after he asked about my clothing choices. Apparently, he really likes seeing me in all black clothing, his scent even changed!” Yugyeom said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Mark sat up quickly and looked at Yugyeom with alarm on his features. “He didn’t try to hurt you or convince you to do something you didn’t want to, right?”

Yugyeom blinked. “Um… no. No, he didn’t. In fact, when you pulled me away, he had just wiped a bit of sauce off my lips and then tried to well… you know… kiss me, I think. I’m not sure. I just knew everything was perfect as we were leaning in to one another and then you were pulling me away because Jackson is an idiot.” he told him as he looked into Mark’s eyes. “Am I not supposed to be getting closer to Youngjae?”

“No, you are, but I just worry about you sometimes.” Mark said calming down now that he realized his hybrid hadn’t been hurt nor felt compelled to do anything he didn’t want.

“I know you are worried because… because of before, but I promise I am alright.” Yugyeom said to him with a smile on his features. “Youngjae doesn’t seem the type but trust me I am being careful. I would hate to be nearly mated again because of some pushy hybrid.”

Mark nodded and gave him a smile. “I can’t help but worry. I know people don’t look highly upon normal cat breeds and I don’t want you to feel like you have to let them do just anything and that includes mating him before he shows himself worthy of being one.” he told him and kissed Yugyeom’s forehead. “How about we change out of these clothes and watch a movie together until we fall asleep?”

“Sounds great, but I am picking the movie again!” Yugyeom said getting off the bed.

“I swear if it’s another movie about cats…” Mark grumbled as he got up to change out of his clothing.

“You swear that you will not complain since you messed up my first kiss moment.” Yugyeom said with a bit of a pout on his face and it silenced all of Mark’s protests.

Mark nodded. “Fine. I won’t complain about any cat movie you put on.” Mark nearly rolled his eyes at the bright smile and excited noise that Yugyeom made, but he smiled none the less as he prepared to forget about the horrible date he had.

**~*~**

Youngjae just stared at Jackson because he knew his master hated the way he stared at him without blinking. Everything had been going perfect and he had finally been giving that damn kitty a fair chance, and his master had to go and fuck everything up. He didn’t even know where to start calling that plan the dumbest thing he had ever heard of, but he figured restating it was probably the best way to begin.

“You… start having… a good date with Mark and then you bring up the idea of sleeping with other people?” Youngjae said as though he wanted the stupidity confirmed one more time.

Jackson groaned and flopped back down on his bed covering his face with his hat. “Yes. I just figured he would jump on the idea, you know. It isn’t like either of want this marriage and this would’ve been the perfect solution to that whole issue.”

The wolf opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head and smiling. “Jackson?” he asked in a sweeter voice than he tended to use. Jackson looked at him warily and sat up a bit waiting for him to continue. “I know we’ve been friends and then hybrid and master for a long time, yes? Now, I’m enjoying our relationship thus far, but I really, really want you to add someone else in here. I feel like you aren’t enough of a master for me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jackson said getting suddenly annoyed. Was one mistake really enough for Youngjae to want a new master?

“Clearly, this isn’t something we both want to continue, and I feel like it would be better if I had another master. After all, this is the solution to our problem. Don’t you want to make us both happy?” Youngjae asked looking into Jackson’s eyes with a sweet smile.

Jackson frowned as he couldn’t believe Youngjae would say that. He wouldn’t even truly know a new master and how the fuck was this arrangement to both of their benefit. It seemed like only Youngjae would get the benefit of having two masters and… oh. Yeah, he could see how it sounded to Mark when he said it. The idea was only good to him or Mark would’ve been relieved when he suggested that they open their marriage. Instead, Mark looked a bit shocked and maybe a little more disappointed.

“Did I really sound like that?” he asked in a quieter voice to Youngjae as though he couldn’t believe he had come off so callously.

Youngjae just gave him a look. “Yes.” he told him with his highly unamused face. “He is willing to give this whole thing a try despite the circumstances and you would prefer not to give it try because you are content with Jinyoung.” Youngjae ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not saying you have to, but based on scent, the hybrid is an innocent in that way and Mark hasn’t had any outside fun-time since your engagement was announced. I would say he takes things like this very seriously and you asking him to let you keep cheating pissed him off.”

“This is so messed up!” Jackson said as he put a pillow over his face and screamed into it. “I am not even sure why I decided to ask him the question in the first place. We were getting along for once and I was enjoying our date. This time, we had exchanged crazy stories from our past and I felt he’d be comfortable enough when I mention my suggestion.”

Youngjae sighed and laid next to Jackson as his ears twitched in annoyance. “Why would that even cross your mind? He’s been adamant about spending time together and going on dates with you despite also admitting this isn’t what he wanted at first. On top of that, he chose a cat hybrid when he could have had any other hybrid.”

“What does his choice in hybrid have to do with anything?” Jackson asked with a genuinely curious look. It wasn’t that he was an idiot, though he was sure he came off as one, but there were just some things he didn’t think about that often. This happened to be one of them. It wasn’t uncommon for people to adopt hybrids obviously, but people did tend to go for the ‘cooler’ ones. He had to admit that Yugyeom seemed rather underwhelming for someone of Mark’s status.

Another sigh left Youngjae’s lips. He was doing that a lot tonight. “Cats tend to be loyal creatures, and so if you look at that aspect, he chose a simple cat hybrid. Another aspect of the loyalty thing would be that Yugyeom is from a shelter. As for what Yugyeom being from a shelter has to do with Mark, it’s simple, a shelter hybrid is likely to be incredibly loyal as they didn’t get to be a part of some super posh place. Mark could have gone to a place like the one that you got me from, but he didn’t. He chose to give a shelter cat a new life.”

A thoughtful expression came across Jackson’s face. “I can see what you mean. So even though this is a bad situation or at least it feels like one, he is willing to try it and be absolutely loyal to the vision our parents have of us getting married because sometimes decisions like that are for the best.”

“Yes, that is exactly it.” he said to him with a bit of an encouraging smile.

Jackson was quiet for a long moment and then groaned again. “Ugh… I’m not sure I can do that actually.” he said whining.

Youngjae smacked him with a pillow. “If I can start to get along with his hybrid, you can figure out if your feelings towards Jinyoung match the attraction you feel towards Mark.” he told him with no room for argument in his voice.

“Hey now, I’m supposed to order you around. I’m not the hybrid.” Jackson said glaring at Youngjae a bit, but the glare held no real heat behind it.

“So, act like you aren’t.” Youngjae told him raising an eyebrow and dodging a pillow. “Oh, it’s so on.” he told him as him and Jackson dissolved into a fit of laughter and a crazy play-fight that including them pulling the hidden nerf guns hidden all around Jackson’s room and having a full out battle.

**~Three Months Later~**

Jackson wasn’t even sure why he was trying with Mark. After that disaster of a date three months ago, he had done his best to make up for it, but here they were again after yet another fight. This fight was about Jackson being unsure if he even liked Mark and maybe mentioning that he wished he could have a better partner. It was stupid, but he had been stressed and not thinking after his parents mentioned possibly moving up the wedding.

To say that Jackson hated the idea when he was just getting used to Mark was an understatement, but the real issue was that he had woken up in a bad mood. He started questioning everything from the last couple of months even though he had been beginning to enjoy them. How could things just change so easily? Ok. Maybe it wasn’t easily, but it was a lot faster than he would’ve expected.

Mark had allowed him to make up for it, and he had even stopped mentioning Jinyoung when it was the two of them together. So far, they had gone out to dinner, an amusement park in which Jackson will not say he cried on the rollercoaster, an arcade, and roller skating. There were also the normal dates like movies, shopping, and just hanging out playing video games. Each date was pretty fun even though their hybrids tended to disappear more often than not. Youngjae said he hadn’t slept with the cat, but they had spent time together and even went on a few dates of their own according to his hybrid.

None of that was neither here nor there at the moment. The fact was that he was angry at himself for pissing off Mark and currently sitting at Jinyoung’s house trying to work-out until he passed out or something of that nature. He stopped with a loud groan. “Why does he piss me off so much? Why? He should’ve been able to tell I was in a bad mood this morning. I was practically fuming at the ears!” he said as he leant back against the wall.

Jinyoung just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You are literally mad that he couldn’t read your mind?” he said with a sigh. “Alright. Go shower. We are going for a walk and maybe that will cool down your brain so you can use it.” When Jackson opened his mouth to protest, Jinyoung silenced him with a glare and flicked his fingers to tell him to go to the shower.

**~Jackson’s House~**

Yugyeom was lying on his stomach next to Youngjae while they were talking about different songs that they like.

“I know the songs are overly sexual, but you like Versace on the Floor. How is that not overly sexual?” Yugyeom said looking at Youngjae as he ate a chip from the bowl.

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes. “There is a difference between sensual and something that is super blunt. For example, Versace on the Floor has this sweet sensual feel to it as to where Take You Down is just…”

“The same thing said differently? Either way, you either just want to take them that moment or you are kissing until your naked. Neither of these songs are really being classy, Youngjae. You still want your partner naked and ready to take it.” Yugyeom countered as he ate a couple more potato chips.

“Fine. Then one is about non-classy lovemaking and the other is about rough sex.” Youngjae conceded.

A smile bloomed on Yugyeom’s face as he nodded with a little victory wiggle, which Youngjae had to admit was rather cute. Yugyeom looked at the way Youngjae was staring at him. “What? What did I do this time?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Nothing. You did nothing wrong.” he said reaching out to move a bit of Yugyeom’s dark hair from his eyes even though it just fell right back where it was. “Hmmm….” he said taking in and studying Yugyeom’s features.

“Youngjae?” Yugyeom near whispered as he looked at Youngjae. What was he doing? They hadn’t been this close like this since their date that was interrupted months ago. Instead, they had been building a steady friendship or that was what he thought until this moment. Yugyeom repeated his name again hoping to get some sort of response from the quiet wolf hybrid.

“You… you’re such a messy eater.” Youngjae just shook his head as he rubbed the corner of Yugyeom’s lips. Before he gave Yugyeom a chance to response, Youngjae moved forward and kissed the cat hybrid. The soft lips became pliant underneath his and Youngjae found himself moving closer, changing their position, and deepening the kiss once he had Yugyeom underneath him.

Yugyeom pressed his lips against Youngjae’s doing his best to mirror the moves that Youngjae was using on him until he felt a light rumble in Youngjae’s chest. The cat hybrid slowly relaxed just allowing Youngjae to have complete control. He could feel his tongue learning his previously virgin mouth and he couldn’t help but wish it wouldn’t end.

When Youngjae did stop the kiss, he looked down at the panting hybrid. “You look even more beautiful like this. “he whispered as he bent down, tasting Yugyeom’s lips once more.

A shy smile was shown on Yugyeom’s face when they broke apart. Youngjae was looking at Yugyeom as he returned Yugyeom’s smile with a bit of his own. He was going to ask him something, before his room’s door burst open.

“Hey Youngjae! I was wondering if you were up for a hook-up. I mean you said I could come over any time and I figured we could fu- Oh!” BamBam said looking embarrassed. “I didn’t know you had him over here.”

Youngjae looked up at BamBam startled that the other came over. He had given him an open invitation, but had he really forgotten to tell him that Yugyeom was here. “BamBam! Oh Sorry.” he said moving off Yugyeom. “It’s not what it looks like.” Youngjae said the words before even fully processing what he just said and what it meant.

“It’s not what… it looks like…?” Yugyeom asked in a small voice. “You… you just… you just took my first kiss and the first thing you say when someone sees is that it isn’t what it looks like. Are you that ashamed of the fact that you kissed me?” The hybrid’s tail seemed to be drooping a bit as he looked over at BamBam. “Oh… I know you. You’re the bunny he always smells of and you have an open invitation to come over whenever. Dear god, I’m so stupid. I’ll leave now.” he told them with his voice trembling and sounding like he was trying to hold back tears.

Youngjae just sat there mentally beating himself up after his words. “What is wrong with me?” he asked BamBam after Yugyeom left. His hands covered his face and his ears twitched in irritation. “I was just having a little fun with him and now I just feel…”

“Guilty? I mean you clearly weren’t just having a little fun with him or he would’ve been moaning out in pleasure and I would’ve known you had company.” BamBam said coming in and cleaning up their drinks and such so it didn’t make a mess.

“I was…” Youngjae started but BamBam just gave him a look. Owner and pet were way too good at giving those looks. However, Youngjae relented. “I didn’t know it was his first kiss, but I suppose I could smell his innocence. It slipped my mind that you might be coming over today. I wasn’t even thinking about that to be honest. He just looks so damn adorable at times especially when he doesn’t notice a speck of food on his lips or when his face lights up when he smiles. I don’t know what this is. One moment I was perfectly fine with having a side lover and only getting mated because I had to and the next moment… I just don’t know.”

BamBam sighed. “Honestly. I would’ve enjoyed continuing our fun times but no. Go find your damn hybrid, but we’re still going to be friends. Figures it would be a stupid kitty cat that would take away everything and…” BamBam continued to go on his mini rant with some decidedly anti-cat hybrid statements before seeing Youngjae still standing there. The bunny walked over and hit Youngjae on the side of the head. “What are you doing? Go get him before he does something stupid and then you really need to have a long talk with him.”

Youngjae looked at BamBam prepared to speak but decided not to as he hugged BamBam. “Thank you for being such a good friend.” he said before running out the door to find Yugyeom and ask for his forgiveness.

****  
~*~  
  
  
Jackson was out walking with Jinyoung before he suddenly grabbed his sleeve. “That’s him. That’s Mark.” he said realizing he had never shown Jinyoung a picture of Mark before now.

Jinyoung looked over at the figure walking with several bags. It seemed he was coming from some sort of convenience store, but Jinyoung was wondering why he didn’t seem to have a car. Perhaps Mark went walking as well to help relieve some of his stress. Jinyoung looked at his friend. “Should we go say hi to him and maybe I can explain that I have no interest in breaking up your engagement?” he asked.

Jackson bit his lip as he thought about it, but then realize Mark would probably punch him in the face. “No. He can throw his fit. I don’t care.” he said remembering why exactly him and Mark weren’t talking at that time. “He can be the one to approach me first this time.”

“Are you seri-… ugh. Never mind.” Jinyoung said as they continued along with their walk.

Jackson felt guilty for avoiding Mark, but he wasn’t ready to face him right now. They could talk later when he’s had some time to cool down further. Once he did, then perhaps they could have a decent conversation without blowing up at each other.

**~**

Yugyeom was thinking to himself about how dumb he was. How could he believe that Youngjae had stopped fucking that bunny hybrid just because he didn’t smell like him anymore? He hated that he let himself be tricked by that damn wolf. Of course, Youngjae wanted more and a bunny hybrid was like the epitome of stamina for a lot of things while he preferred to take a nice nap during a thunderstorm.

“Ugh why am I so stupid?” he said aloud to himself while kicking a random pebble on the ground.

“Probably because you’re a dumb, normal cat.” A voice said from in front of him.

Yugyeom looked up and around warily as he saw there were at least five or six people surrounding him. “What do you want?” he asked suddenly on alert and looking between all of them.

One of the guys stepped forward, a pure hyena hybrid from the smell of him, and smiled at Yugyeom. “We just want to have some fun with you.” he said touching Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom slapped his hand away leading the hybrid to get angry with him. “Now that wasn’t very nice was it? I was just trying to have fun, but you know what? I don’t like being rejected.” he said as him and his men closed in on Yugyeom.

Youngjae ran as fast as he could trying to find the upset hybrid. Why did he let Yugyeom leave the house? He knew that people weren’t kind to simple cat hybrids and yet he was so in shock about how he kissed him that it took BamBam yelling at him twice to get his ass moving. Youngjae was hoping that Yugyeom was safe as he rounded another corner and nearly passed a side street when he heard whimpering.

The wolf hybrid slowed in his run and looked in the alleyway to see a handful of hybrids kicking, punching, spitting on, partially burning, and smacking a poor hybrid on the ground. Youngjae was going to pass it and inform the police when he noticed a very familiar bit of black hair. The hybrid saw red as he caught a glimpse of the hybrid’s face and ran over to the fight. “What the fuck do you think you are doing to him?!” he growled.

“Chill man.” the hyena hybrid said to him as he stomped hard on Yugyeom’s chest with his boot. “It’s just a stupid ca- “

The hyena never got the words out before Youngjae had crushed his windpipe and then attacked all the other hybrids leaving them either bloody messes or dead. He quickly ran to Yugyeom with some tears forming in his eyes. “Yugyeom. Yugyeom, can you hear me? It’s your stupid wolf. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” he said crying a bit as he called an ambulance.

The sounds of the ambulance were loud as they finally arrived and put Yugyeom on a stretcher. They allowed Youngjae to ride with Yugyeom since they were going to be mated due to the engagement of their owners and Youngjae held Yugyeom’s hand. “You’re going to be alright, Yugyeom. You have to be.” he said before realizing he needed to call Mark.

As they were taken into the hospital, he made that call and he swore he could hear the phone drop. When he heard Mark’s angry voice again, he felt his ears want to drop to his head like a normal puppy when it’s chastised. “I’ll text the address to the hospital and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Youngjae said and hung up as he was led to the waiting room.

**~**

Mark had been shopping, but he dropped all his bags on the sidewalk when he got Youngjae’s call. He didn’t want to, but he needed a ride to the hospital and his car was in the shop. Taking a deep breath, Mark called Jackson hoping that the other male would pick up.

As soon as he heard someone answer the phone, Mark couldn’t help it anymore. “Jackson, please, I need you.” he said in a broken tone.

Jackson hadn’t been planning on answering, but Jinyoung had told him to stop running from his problems and face them head on. He expected to hear an angry Mark, but instead what he heard had him standing up from where he was sitting. They had come back to Jinyoung’s house after he had seen Mark as he didn’t want to stay out or do anything. Jinyoung called it sulking, but he told Jinyoung that it wasn’t.

“Mark? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Where are you? I’ll come right now.” Jackson said already signaling to Jinyoung that he needed to leave.

“I’m by the park, and it’s Yugyeom. I am guessing they had a fight and Yugyeom ran away. Youngjae found him… they… I don’t know the extent of the damage, but they are in a hospital and I just… Yugyeom is one of my closest friends.” Mark said as he felt the tears start to slip through.

Jackson was out the door and, in his car, as he finished hearing Mark’s story. He hoped Youngjae beat the shit out of those assholes who attacked Yugyeom. “I’m on my way.” Jackson told him.

The drive to the park took twenty minutes and then it was another twenty minutes to the hospital. It was a silent drive with Mark staring at his phone hoping for an update on the hybrid, but none came. When they arrived at the hospital, they met up with Youngjae.

“What the hell happened?” Mark asked with near murderous intent in his voice.

Youngjae looked ashamed of himself, but he told them everything. He explained how both him and Yugyeom had been listening to music and comparing songs, how they ended up kissing, and BamBam’s impromptu visit that caused their fight. “I… I can’t lose him now. I just… no. He’ll be the first one to hear that.” he said as the doctor came out.

The doctor went over to the three males. “I was told that he would be mated due to an arranged marriage. Are you the three involved?” he asked.

Mark stepped forward. “Yes, I am his owner. This is my fiancé, Jackson and Yugyeom’s soon-to-be mate Youngjae.”

A nod came from the doctor. “Alright. Yugyeom has lost quite a bit of blood, but we managed to stop that. His internal organs are miraculously not damaged, but he did sustain some fractures in his rib cage. There is also the issue of burns on his tail and ears as well as some cuts. He will require minor surgery so we can remove the burned tissues closest to the base of his tail and for his ears. We expect that he’ll make a full recovery.”

When the doctor left to go prepare for the surgery, Mark turned on Youngjae. “This is all your fault. You were supposed to get close to him. How could you not tell your other hybrid not to come over unless he called first? If you had done that, then Yugyeom… Yugyeom wouldn’t…” Mark closed his eyes and walked away from the two. He knew the doctor said Yugyeom was expected to make a full recovery, but any surgery was risky and what if the found more wrong with him.

Youngjae stayed there staring at the floor. “Go after Mark. You need to make this work. Put your all into this, because I don’t want to lose Yugyeom.” he said and then walked away.

Jackson looked at Youngjae and gave him a slight nod before running to catch up with Mark. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and held him realizing that he didn’t want to let go. There was nothing so horrible that they couldn’t work it out even if they were forced into marriage. Plenty of people were and Jackson couldn’t help but think what if he had been in the position his hybrid was. What if Mark would’ve been robbed or worse when he ignored him earlier? He would’ve felt responsible because he could’ve said something and could’ve just as easily lost that chance. The doctor said the surgery was minor, but if those fractures got worse or anything went wrong, his hybrid would lose his mate without every getting to tell him how he felt. Jackson couldn’t bear the thought of that happening to him.

“We need to talk. Let’s go to the cafeteria, get some food, and really talk. Youngjae will message us if anything changes in Yugyeom’s condition.” Jackson told him firmly and Mark looked at him for a few moments.

“Yes, let’s go talk.” he told him as they walked to the cafeteria.

**~Hospital: Cafeteria~**

Jackson was putting his thoughts together in his head. He didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth again and lose this chance to make things better with Mark. What he did know was that he wanted to fix this, and he wanted to make it work, not just for his sake, but for his hybrid’s sake and for Mark and Yugyeom. It was amazing how one incident could easily make someone realize how precious time is. His hybrid had thrown away all pretenses and didn’t even try to act like it wasn’t his fault that Yugyeom was in this situation, or well that he had a part in it. Youngjae was sitting there, patiently and faithfully, hoping Yugyeom was truly going to get better and that the doctor didn’t downplay the surgery.

He had known that Youngjae had been sleeping with BamBam less and less, but he figured it was due to the fact that he was tired of the bunny. It hadn’t been the case at all, but more that he was steadily falling in love with the cat hybrid and was trying to distract himself from all of that. If he really broke it down, he wondered if Youngjae hadn’t felt that Yugyeom was weak or boring for a long while now. Perhaps, the other had just been distancing himself because his owner didn’t want anything to do with the arrangement.

This thought made Jackson pause in his thinking. How much pain had he been causing by refusing to be mature about this entire affair? Instead of putting in the work like the other three, he had been trying to find ways out it, continuing his friends with benefit relationship with Jinyoung, refusing to see Mark as anything more, and avoiding it when he felt the relationship between him and Mark changing. It had been changing though and he knew it. Even Jinyoung seemed less inclined to indulge him on his silly whims lately and that was saying a lot.

No. He needed to be a man now. Yes, he hadn’t wanted this at first, but the more he learned about Mark, the more he had begun to like him. He still had the ideas of losing Mark in his mind and the fact that Mark’s last moments would’ve been him remembering every horrible thing he’s done thus far, he couldn’t bear that. He couldn’t bear the thought of Mark dying and thinking that he hated him the whole time.

They got some food which Jackson paid for and then went to go sit in a secluded corner. There weren’t a lot of people in the cafeteria and for Jackson that was the best thing. He ate a bit of his food as they sat in silence before looking at Mark and saying what was on his mind. “I’m an asshole.” The blunt, degrading statement made Mark look up with interest. Jackson ignored that and continued with his speech. “I’m an asshole. You’ve been trying to make this work and I’ve been trying to get out of it or have everything while losing nothing. Hell, even my wolf has been trying to make his relationship work and I’m acting like a spoiled child.”

“The truth is that I do like you Mark. You are attractive and honestly nowhere near as quiet as I thought you were now that I’m getting to know you better. Everything about you evokes different emotions in me, and I want to explore that further. Luckily for me, I have the rest of our lives together.” he told him. “Months ago, I remember being confused as to why you would hate the idea of an open marriage because it seemed to be such a simple solution to our problem.”

“Today, I realize exactly what the problem was with that. I was making up for something that I didn’t fully understand until this moment. Why would anyone want to share the person they want to spend the rest of their life with? Yugyeom got upset when BamBam came over the house because BamBam mentioned hooking up with Youngjae. He ran off and ended up getting hurt because he didn’t feel like he was special to Youngjae even though he is. When he was telling us their story, I realized why you would’ve hated for an open marriage.” Jackson took a break to drink a little of his drink and ran his hand through his hair.

“As he was telling us it, I realized no one would ever want to feel like they are second best, just a play toy, just some asshole’s passing fancy. They would want to feel loved, safe, protected, and so many things that I realized I wanted to feel with you and do with you. I want to be strong for you, to be a good man for you, but I was blind to your pain while only thinking about how it was hurting a pipe dream that I’ve carried for years.” Jackson paused to catch his breath again and then looked at Mark. “I want to be what you need, always.”

Mark said nothing as he listened to Jackson, but he couldn’t help the light laugh and smile that came upon his features. “I’m not laughing at you, but I’m actually feeling a bit relieved. I’m not gonna lie. I really thought you were going to use this incident to try and convince me about how this was the perfect example of why we needed to re-discuss opening our marriage.”

A sigh left Mark’s lips. “The truth is Jackson. I realized if you would’ve just kept it up until our marriage date, I would’ve probably just accepted that you didn’t value me as much as I would’ve valued you. In fact, I was already trying to prepare myself to have a lonely marriage with a husband who might think I’m worth something someday. I may not talk much, but things like that get to me you know.”

“After listening to everything you said, I found myself feeling that bit of hope again, but I admit that it worries me. It isn’t that I don’t think you are serious, but I am wondering about serious for how long. When we finally started getting along, it was great, and then you would mention something else to make think that you weren’t really ever going to see me.” Mark said as he looked at him.

“Each day, I was considering if I should just fight for what you wanted, but I know that I never wanted to give up on you that easily. I knew we could work, but I needed to find a way to get you to give me an actual chance. I wonder how much you thought I wanted an arranged marriage. I didn’t. I really didn’t. I wanted to meet some guy that would like me for me and well…” Mark got embarrassed and looked down with pink tints on his cheeks.

“What is it? I promise I won’t laugh.” Jackson said and touched his hand reassuringly.

“It’s so stupid, but I actually wanted to be proposed to by someone who was actually in love with me. I know that isn’t how the world works, but I had hope you know. I imagined it would be somewhere I would find rather nice, and it would just be us and after a great date, he would suddenly pull me to the side and propose to me.” Mark said shaking his head. “It’s silly, I know, but I had hoped for that.”

“When my parents informed me of the arrangement, I felt devastated because I’d never get something like that, but I realized it was what was best for not only my family but theirs. When I first saw you, I swear it took all my willpower not to bite my lip right there and openly undress you with my eyes in front of our parents, but I managed.” A light laugh came from Mark and Jackson couldn’t help giggling at how cute Mark’s laugh was.

He took a deep breath. “I think the worst part was the fact that you kept sleeping with your friend while I was trying to make it work. You didn’t even think to ask me if we could fuck. I mean, I am your fiancé. You could’ve asked me for a good time, but you didn’t. You went elsewhere. It’s not like I’m a virgin. My hybrid might be, but I’m not. I wouldn’t have thought little of you for wanting to have a test run with me.”

Jackson blinked and realized it was true. He had never even thought to ask Mark about sleeping together because he could just go to Jinyoung. Jackson hated how he could hear the hurt in Mark’s voice from it as well and it made him realize that he had never even kissed Mark. They had no idea how compatible they were with kissing either.

“You’re right. I should’ve asked you. I mean, you are my fiancé and I should have asked if you wanted it too.” Jackson told him. “This is something I want from you right now that I feel no one else can give me as well as you can.” he whispered.

Mark just raised an eyebrow and Jackson pushed Mark in his chair a bit more against the wall and kissed him.

Mark was shocked and he was going to protest when Jackson expertly worked his lips open and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. They were in a hospital, in a secluded corner of the cafeteria, blocked by a pillar, and he should stop this, but instead his arms came up around Jackson’s neck.

Jackson was mentally kicking his own ass right now. Mark was really good at kissing, like really really good. His lips easily melded to his, opening just as much as was needed, teasingly playing with his tongue and inviting it into his mouth. Mark relaxed so perfectly underneath his and Jackson found himself kissing Mark deeper, stealing each little breath he produced, and enjoying the small moans and whimpers from his lips.

“Fuck.” It was all Jackson could say at first when their lips broke apart. Mark was looking at him with lust and need in his eyes and Jackson just knew he was probably into some kinky stuff. He pulled away before he decided he was going to fuck Mark in this hospital. “I’m such an idiot.”

Mark laughed and went back to eating his fries. “Yeah. Yeah you are.”

**~Hospital: Yugyeom’s Room~**

Youngjae didn’t know where his owner or Mark had gone while he waited for any news from a doctor. He had been watching the monitor and almost on edge when he saw the indications change from the patient was in pre-op, then the operation room, and then post-op before finally entering recovery rooms phase I and phase II. When Yugyeom’s patient number disappeared from the screen, Youngjae closed his eyes with his hands together in a silent prayer waiting for them to come out and let him know how it went. The minutes were passing by in a blur, but he kept his eyes closed until a hand touched his shoulder.

“He’ll be alright. We had a little bit of a problem since the surgery revealed a little more damage than we had previously seen, but we managed to fix it. He’ll just need to heal, but he’s awake right now. Do you want to see him?” the doctor asked with a kind smile.

Youngjae nodded and walked with the doctor to the room. “Try not to make him stay up too long. He needs to rest, but if he’s fine, then I’m thinking he can go home in a few days.”

Again, Youngjae nodded before walking into the room as he saw Yugyeom wrapped in several bandages, IVs hooked into him that were giving him fluids, and small casts at certain places on his tail and ears. He walked over slowly and sat in the chair, very aware that Yugyeom was watching each one of his movements. He reached out his hand and held one of Yugyeom’s in his own before squeezing it tightly.

“Look at me, Youngjae.” Yugyeom said even softer than the way he usually spoke. “Please look at me.” Youngjae looked up at him and was greeted with one of Yugyeom’s sweet smiles. “I’ll be ok. I am ok, thanks to you. If you hadn’t come after me, then I…” he trailed off not wanting to have those thoughts.

“Don’t think like that. I don’t care if it’s true, please don’t think about it.” Youngjae said as he gazed upon Yugyeom with sad, yet relieved eyes. “I should’ve run out the moment you left and then this wouldn’t have happened. I… I don’t think I realized it until I was sitting there and waiting for you to get out of surgery, hoping that the doctors didn’t make a mistake, and that you would be ok. I…”

“Youngjae, you don’t have to change your mind about me just because I got hurt. I understand if you don’t wan- mmph.” Yugyeom was cut off by Youngjae’s lips on his as the other made sure not to aggravate or hurt any of the injuries around his face.

Youngjae kissed Yugyeom until he knew they both needed air. “Don’t you ever think I don’t want you, Yugyeom. I was being a dumbass, but I realized the moment you left that I wanted you, that I have wanted you. I let myself be influenced by an easy life and stupid prejudices, when truthfully you are perfect for me.” Youngjae confessed to him.

Yugyeom looked at him and bit his lip slightly. “You mean it? I mean you were basically saying that our first kiss – my first kiss – wasn’t what it looked like to your… friend?” he asked him looking every bit more vulnerable lying in the hospital bed.

“It was an automatic response. Clearly, it was every bit what it looked like. I shouldn’t have said it, and you have every right to be upset with me because of it. Hell, I wasn’t even thinking about anything or anyone but you at that moment. You looked beautiful underneath me, lightly twitching ears, a blush staining your cheeks, and a kiss that made me feel my own cheeks heating up. I never meant to make you feel upset for that when I wanted it as much as you did.” Youngjae said kissing Yugyeom’s knuckles as he looked into his eyes.

Yugyeom’s eyes closed as he tried and failed to keep the smile off his face and the tears out of his eyes. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that.”

“Then I promise you’ll hear that much and so much more. You are amazing, beautiful, fun, bright, and all around special. It does not and will never matter that you aren’t some specialized hybrid because to me, you’ll always be perfect.” Youngjae said to Yugyeom with a sweet smile on his lips. “I love you and if you are ok with it, I would love to be your mate.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widened a bit and his face tinted pink. He knew Youngjae didn’t have to ask to be his mate. It was part of the arrangement, but the fact that Youngjae was asking regardless of all of that made Yugyeom tear up again. “I… yes. I would love to be your mate.” he said with a smile. “I love you too, Youngjae.”

**~Two Weeks Later: Yugyeom’s Room~**

Yugyeom was lying on his stomach on his bed. He was thankful that he got the mini casts off earlier this week, and the doctor said he was healed nicely. The damage wasn’t permanent and the fact that he had gotten surgery so soon made it possible. They were also impressed with the cat’s healing ability into which Yugyeom admitted that he’s always been like that and he wasn’t sure why. Even when he hurt himself as a kitten, he had healed a lot faster. The general consensus was simply that he was young, and his cells weren’t as worn down.

Right now, the cat hybrid was enjoying lying on his stomach for the first time in two weeks. It was one of his favorite positions to read or listen to music in. Music was his poison of choice today as he rested his head on his arms with specialized earbuds in his ears. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and slightly oversized black sweater with fashionable holes in it. The cat hybrid’s tail was slightly swaying back and forth to the music and he felt his phone vibrating. He lazily looked at the message to see it was just his owner telling him that he was going out on a date with Jackson tonight one on one. Yugyeom told him to enjoy it and then put his phone off to the side.

The black-haired hybrid was drifting off into a light slumber when he felt hands slide up the back of his sweater and scratch down his back. He arched letting a pleasurable little moan slip from his lips as the hands spread out and gripped his hips a little bit before sliding down over his ass and tails causing him to moan a little more. “H-Hey, Youngjae…” he whispered knowing quite well that Youngjae could easily hear him. He shifted and took out his ear buds, giving Youngjae a cute, sleepy smile as he was slowly waking back up.

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, you’re going to end up mated now.” Youngjae told him as he lightly ran his hand across his cheek with that loving look, he’d been giving since the hospital that day.

Yugyeom’s signature shy smile appeared on his face as he held Youngjae’s hand to his cheek. “Ok. I’m ready.” he whispered to Youngjae.

Youngjae’s expression turned from playful to one of pure adoration. He didn’t ask if Yugyeom was sure, because it was written all over his face. “I love you.” he whispered as he kissed Yugyeom slowly and deeply until he felt those hands scratching lightly at his arms and released his lips. He placed a kiss on Yugyeom’s cheek and moved down from there to his neck and collarbone, stretching the neck of the sweater further before pulling back.

The wolf hybrid pushed up the sweater and slipped it off him before tossing it on the floor. He removed Yugyeom’s pants next as he kissed every inch of skin that he could. Youngjae stopped and looked down at a blushing Yugyeom in nothing more than his boxers.

The pause confused Yugyeom at first and he quickly jerked up to do the same for Youngjae, but the other had just shaken his head as he gently pushed him back down. “No, let me take care of you.” Youngjae whispered before lightly licking the shell of his ear causing a cute bit of purring to come from Yugyeom.

He pulled back from the cat hybrid and pulled his shirt above his head tossing it somewhere with Yugyeom’s on the floor. Just as he was about to remove his pants, he was stopped. “Let me. This is supposed to be for me too, right?” he asked before lightly pushing Youngjae back.

Yugyeom stripped the wolf hybrid of his pants and boxers in one go and looked at the huge cock in front of him. He reached out, touching him, emboldened by the gasp that came from Youngjae as he started moving his hand up and down on the hardened flesh. Yugyeom watched the precum form at the tip and leaned forward licking the clear substance from the tip.

The moan he heard from Youngjae made him look up at the wolf hybrid as he leaned down and placed light licks all over the head of Youngjae’s length. He was doing well apparently for his first time if Youngjae’s reactions were anything to go by. Opening his mouth, a little wider, Yugyeom slowly bent down and took Youngjae into his mouth going down as far as he could. He came back up just as slowly and kept up that pace only increasing it slightly if he thought he could handle it. Yugyeom could feel Youngjae pulsing in his mouth and slipped a bit so he took him deeper than he meant to. It caused him to instinctively swallow around what was in his throat, but when he came back up, Youngjae made him stop.

Their next kiss was even more passionate as he was pressed back against the bed. His questioning eyes when it ended were put to rest when Youngjae whispered to him how amazing that was. Yugyeom felt Youngjae move off the bed and grab something before coming back on the bed. “Spread your legs for me, Yugyeom baby.” he told him.

Yugyeom knew Youngjae was going to prepare him and so he mentally did his best to relax as he closed his eyes. His eyes flew open moments later when he felt Youngjae licking and sucking on his tail. “Y-Yo-Youngjae!” he nearly shrieked as he started squirming in obvious pleasure. Youngjae just smirked a little and continued licking over the tail with his tongue.

The cat hybrid felt his body heating up to a point that he hadn’t noticed the finger that entered him nor the second one nor the third one. The most he noticed was the fourth one was Youngjae was doing his best to ensure he wouldn’t feel any pain when he finally took him. His tail was a bit sticky and wet with Youngjae’s saliva, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything was building up to his climax and then Youngjae stopped all of it.

This was it.

He was going to lose his virginity and end up mated after this.

Youngjae was looking at him to make sure he still wanted this and there was nothing more that he wanted than to have Youngjae complete their bonding. Yugyeom moved up only slightly and kissed Youngjae’s lips before he laid back, grabbed Youngjae’s arousal and guided it to him. “I love you, Youngjae.” he told him as he moved his hand and let Youngjae press forward.

The initial pain was lessened by his preparation and by the fact that Youngjae started sucking on his tail again. Curse whoever taught the wolf hybrid about cat hybrids and their sensitive tails. “Move.” Yugyeom moaned sounding like an angry demanding kitty as his hips twitched against Youngjae’s.

“As you wish, you demanding brat.” Youngjae said full of affection for the hybrid as he moved kissing him on the lips as he snapped his hips forward.

Their bodies moved together slowly as Youngjae continued to kiss Yugyeom’s lips, neck, and everywhere he could reach. The words slipping from their lips alternating between praise for the each other’s bodies, gasps and moans as they headed towards their climaxes, and sweet whispered ‘I love yous’ until Youngjae felt Yugyeom’s body tensing up. He moved to Yugyeom’s neck, nuzzling it and feeling the cat hybrid down the same to his shoulder as they permanently made sure to cover the other in their scent, adding to their own uniqueness while making sure people knew they were each other’s.

“Youngjae~ah~” Yugyeom’s voice came from his lips and Youngjae captured them in a kiss as they both reached their peaks.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed from when they came, to when they stopped kissing, and even to when they had separated and cleaned up. Both of them did however remember that it was exactly 10:15pm with thirty-nine seconds on the clock, when they told their owners that they were mated. Jackson’s fish imitation and Mark’s jaw dropped look had the two hybrids laughing while holding snacks all the way back up to Yugyeom’s room where they stayed that night.

**~Several Months and Two Days Before the Wedding~**

Jackson was freaking out as him and Mark finally got to the ice-skating rink. It was two days before their wedding, and they were finally enjoying a bit of piece away from everyone. Their wedding was turning into a nightmare and even though they both managed to grow and learn, it was all that their families were doing that was driving them crazy.

Jackson dear, we’ve decided it will rain down flower petals over you and Mark when you say I do.  
Mark honey, we’ve invited roughly 200 guests so far.  
Jackson and Mark, did you go to the cake tasting?  
What about your outfits? I hope you did see each other’s.

It was hard to plan out what he had in his mind when he was being pulled in several directions. When they entered the rink and rented their skates, Jackson was surprised that not many people were there. He hadn’t rented the place out, but it was a nice indoor rink with a roof that opened to show the night sky. The moon was already shining over the rink as he took Mark’s hand and they skated together.

“You’re pretty good at this.” Mark said with a smile.

Jackson loved that smile. Ever since their talk, they had smiled a lot together, laughed, cried, and kissed. Jackson had refused to go further than that though and had ended his friends with benefits relationship with Jinyoung immediately. Jinyoung was fine with it as he figured that Jackson was in love with Mark anyway and he was tired of being Mark’s replacement. It was only a little later that Jinyoung admitted he was interested in someone and seeing them. Jackson had been surprised, but it all worked out. He hung out with Jinyoung, Mark, and Jinyoung’s boyfriend Jaebum quite a few times.

As they skated around the rink, Jackson heard the song change to a sweet, more romantic one as he skated with Mark towards the center of the rink and stopped him. This probably wasn’t his best idea when he thought of what could go wrong, but he wanted to do it here. When Mark looked at him confused, Jackson just smiled, shrugged and got down on one-knee.

Mark could feel his emotions bubbling up in throat as he looked at Jackson. He suddenly felt wobbly on his ice-skates and wondered if they should’ve gone rollerblading instead. He swallowed hard and looked as Jackson took his hand.

“Mark Tuan. I know that I wasn’t what anyone would call husband material at the beginning of our relationship. In fact, I wasn’t what anyone would call a man, but instead a child who didn’t understand how he was about to let the best thing in his life disappear. One day, all of that changed, and I’ve never looked back. The man I am today doesn’t want to be the boy he was yesterday. The man I am today wants to make his future husband’s dreams a reality. If you want to reach for the stars, then I’m going to reach for them too. Forever besides you. A singer once sang that heaven is a place on earth, and they were right because heaven is here in this moment, here in the next, and here each and every second I’m with you.” he said as he pulled out the ring. “Mark Tuan, will you marry me?”

If someone would ask Mark if he cried, the answer is hell yes he did. He had his sexy fiancé, Jackson Wang, on one knee, with a ring, in an ice rink proposing to him. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Mark said tearing up as Jackson slipped the ring on his finger and then stood up kissing him as they spun together around the rink.

**~The Wedding/Reception~**

Mark walked down the aisle in front of all his friends, family, and a bunch of random people who probably knew his parents or Jackson’s but not them. He didn’t know why they insisted that he carry a bouquet, but here he was carrying one as he walked towards the love of his life. The fact that Jackson had officially proposed two days ago still made him giggle and yet he had been annoyed because Jackson still refused to have sex with him until their wedding night. It didn’t matter, he had prepared himself and kept himself nicely prepared for tonight.

Jackson stood at the end of the aisle as Mark walked towards him. Mark looked amazing in his white suit and with the bouquet that he had fought against earlier. Standing on Mark’s side was Yugyeom as his maid of honor with Jinyoung and BamBam as his bridesmaids. On his side, stood Youngjae as his best man, Jinyoung’s boyfriend Jaebum (or JB as he liked to be called), and JB’s own bunny hybrid and BamBam’s soon to be mate, Hoseok (or Wonho depending on his mood) as his groomsmen.

When Mark finally made it down the aisle, he handed the bouquet to Yugyeom and the ceremony begun. It was beautiful with light shows as they said their vows and then the flower petals falling when they were finally announced as husband and husband. They walked down the aisle with the other three couples following them and headed to the reception.

**~**

The reception was a lively affair as Youngjae was complaining about the fact that he had introduced Yugyeom and BamBam who hit it off and became best friends to BamBam’s fiance, Hoseok. The bunny hybrid just sat there listening to him, with a bright smile, and highly amused before they both started trading stories about their mate and soon to be mate and how they couldn’t be the ones that were crazy. It was definitely the hormonal hybrid brats that they were happily bound and soon to be bound to.

Jinyoung and Mark were currently dancing together as they managed to form a friendship as well. It had a rocky start to it, but in the end, Mark accepted that he was Jackson’s future and Jinyoung accepted that he was Jackson’s past. Eventually, the two would hang out more on their own without either of their lovers because sometimes you just wanted to read a book and drink some tea with someone willing to do it with you.

JB and Jackson were currently trying to track down the bunny and cat hybrids since they both managed to play pranks on them. BamBam had sprayed the back of JB’s hair with pink, temporary hair dye and Yugyeom had poured ice down Jackson’s jacket. Now they were trying to get payback on the two submissive hybrids since both their partners and the hybrid’s partners had betrayed them and just laughed about it.

As the night wound down, BamBam was straddling Hoseok and kissing him passionately, which made both Youngjae and Yugyeom roll their eyes at the two horny bunnies. Jinyoung and Jaebum were sharing a piece of the wedding cake and teasing each other about their own wedding one day. Mark and Jackson along with Yugyeom and Youngjae shared one final dance and thanked everyone for coming. The hybrids were already mated, but the reception was for them as well before the two couples went off to their respective honeymoons.

 

**~The Wedding Night~**

They entered their room and almost immediately started kissing each other. Mark’s arms were wrapped around Jackson’s neck and Jackson’s hands were gripping Mark’s hips. They broke apart for just a few moments and started taking their clothing off. To say that they had waited for this and wanted it now was an understatement as Mark was in nothing but his boxers in seconds. He moved closer to Jackson, kissing him again, and helping him unbutton his shirt faster as he got to his knees.

Jackson removed his button up shirt and then the white tank top he was wearing underneath of it. He couldn’t believe that after all the craziness of the past year, they were finally married and finally going to take the next step in their relationship. “You know, before you, I had never even thought of waiting for someone for months before we had sex, but with you I realize that this is one of the most perfect moments that I could ask for. Finally, getting to see you completely naked, to have you, touch you, be wi-“he continued before getting cut off by Mark and not noticing that his pants were down.

Mark was on his knees as Jackson is talking about how much he had been waiting for this moment. His husband was so engrossed in his talk that he didn’t even notice his position or that Mark had taken his pants down, but he had waited way too long for this moment. They could have a happy-go-lucky, heart to heart after this or something, but not right now. "Jackson?" Mark asked looking up from his knees.

"What?" Jackson said finally seeming to notice the position Mark was in. When did that happen?

"Shut the fuck up and grab my hair." Mark ordered him before taking Jackson completely in his mouth.

Jackson’s eyes widened before nearly rolling into the back of his head. This was definitely worth the wait, he thought as he grabbed Mark’s hair and started moving his head back and forth on his length. The way Mark seemed to take it in stride while moaning so he could feel the vibrations on the head of his cock which made him fuck Mark’s mouth even harder than he had been before he pushed Mark’s head back. “Bed. Now.” Jackson told Mark in a low voice.

Mark stood up and stripped off his boxers before he moved crawling on the bed and giving Jackson a little sassy look. “What are you waiting for?” he asked teasingly. He sat there lazily stroking himself as he gave Jackson a challenging look.

His eyes narrowed as he stripped off his boxers and got up on the bed, grabbing Mark close by his hair and kissing his lips again. They fought for dominance for only a second before Mark relented and let Jackson take complete control. The kiss broke and Jackson started kissing down Mark’s neck, littering his neck with love bites, and moving down to his chest.

Mark pushed Jackson down and laid down opposite of him as he went back to blowing Jackson. He loved knowing he was able to please Jackson this much as he had been a bit worried considering he didn’t have as much experience, but Jackson fully seemed to be enjoying this. It made Mark enjoy it more as well even though he was surprised when Jackson easily manhandled him so that they were in a sixty-nine position.

A moan escaped Mark’s mouth the moment he felt Jackson’s mouth on him. He pulled up from the blowjob. “ah… Jackson… ah… what…”

“Less talking, more sucking.” Jackson stopped licking to command him with a smack to his ass.

Mark gasped and wiggled his ass for another one as he went back to what he was doing. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure to add more suction, and taking him as much as he could between the moaning from Jackson doing the pretty much the same thing. He felt one of Jackson’s fingers at his entrance and felt it slid into him causing him to stop what he was doing and let Jackson finger him even though he had prepared himself earlier for them to just go at it.

“Jackson… Jackson…Jackson! Stop for a moment please. I want to cum from you inside of me.” Mark begged him as and tried to catch his breath when Jackson stopped and slowly moved him to the side. Mark moved so that his head was at the top of the bed and watched as Jackson had grabbed the lube and added a little more to his length.

Jackson didn’t even ask Mark if he was ready. The look on Mark’s face was basically screaming that if he did, he’d kick his ass and he wasn’t going to deal with his husband’s potentially bad temper on their wedding night. He quickly crawled between Mark’s spread legs and pushed all the way inside of him until they were completely connected.

“Oh!” Mark exclaimed sounding like he was in a little pain from the entrance. Just as Jackson was about to pull out to stop, Mark grabbed his shoulders. “I swear if you stop, I’ll kill you.” he said with a bite to his voice.

Once more, Jackson didn’t think it would be wise to argue with Mark like this and so he simply slammed back in. Mark’s back arched with each of the slow, deep, and hard thrusts into Mark’s body. He picked up Mark’s legs and put them on his shoulders as he thrust down harder into Mark’s body.

“Faster… please…” Mark begged him already feeling too good and wanting to reach his climax before he felt oversensitive to the pleasure that he was receiving.

Jackson just smirked and looked at Mark. “Hold on to the headboard then.” he warned him before letting Mark’s legs rest on his arms and thrusting harder in and out of him.

Mark’s moans and screams seemed to bounce off the walls as Jackson moved harder and faster within him. He wasn’t sure the headboard was enough even as he could feel Jackson and himself reaching their ends. “Oh my god… Jackson… fuck… Jackson… Jackson… don’t stop…” he said knowing he was sounding like a cheap porn star but no sex for over a year and then damn good sex was enough to make anyone drop their inhibitions.

“Come with me baby.” Jackson said as he thrust hard several more times before they both came together.

Jackson dropped in his post orgasmic bliss, but not before gently sliding out of Mark so he didn’t crush the other. They laid next to each other, trying to catch their breath, and then finally Jackson got up grabbing a wet cloth and some towels while taking the time to clean up Mark. Neither of them felt like getting a shower yet as they’d probably have a round two soon enough.

“That was well worth the wait.” Jackson said as he laid there looking at Mark.

Mark smiled at Jackson. “Yes. Yes, it was.” he said to him licking his lips.

Jackson laid there and gently played with Mark’s hair. “You know, we should look into adoption soon and then maybe we could have our own little one by our first anniversary. We could adopt a whole soccer team.”

Mark laughed a bit at Jackson’s enthusiasm. He was on board with adopting a few kids, but a whole soccer team? “Yeah… no. I’ll adopt a whole soccer team when Yugyeom has kittens.” he said with a laugh.

Jackson looked suddenly nervous and the nervous chuckle that came from him made Mark narrow his eyes. “Jackson… what’s wrong?”

“Well about the whole kittens or pups thing…. Yugyeom… um… well…” Jackson said looking away nervously. “It… it may not be um… that long…”

Mark blinked as he processed what Jackson was saying and then sat up so fast. “WHAT?!” he screamed, and Jackson just kept nervously laughing.

~

Somewhere in the distance, a very happy Youngjae was busy kissing, hugging, and cuddling his beautiful kitty, Yugyeom.

~

As night turned into morning, they four of them thought back on their trials from the previous year and they all just knew, without a doubt, they would have very interesting lives together.


End file.
